Characters of Neko Kugyay
Dear Whoever-Deleted-All-Of-The-Entries, You're a faggot. Go fuck yourself. We like to write shit about people and ourselves, and you're a dumbass for thinking that anyone would give a flying FUCK about if you have to say anything otherwise. You're also a dumbass for thinking nobody would be able to retrieve all of the entries. Fuck off. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ There was no person who made this. It was people. These people have no lives and I am one of them. Go faggots of Neko Kugyay. :D To Explain: Once upon atime, there was a land called Neko Kugyay. It was full of awkward faggots with pimple faces who couldnt get any and spent their time chatting with pixels. These faggots were SO bitchy/whorery/whiny that we just had to make a wiki page for them. GROUPS The Pack: an old time group full of bitches and asses :c the men are literally GAY and WHORING and the girls are failure at love as they are constantly losing their fraggin men e_e Elk is the almighty Beta who does nothin but gets her abdomen ripped and can't even support a child and Lynn is the fail alpha who can't save herself much less anyone else [: they think they're mighty when they hardly even exist anymore and all they do is kill and act all badass to intimidate people The Chapter: Yet another fail group :c they've been The Flock The PK6 and evrathing inbetween and they fail harder than rocks :c they're full of trolling bitches and guys who they can't keep cause they're constantly ditched for packies xD its full of adolescent losers and whores. :l the "leader figure" Emy- happens to empregnate herself .-. That's some noob shit right thar The PK6: .-. A not so fail group that became megafail when the losers who ran it started giving up and being dumbasses x_x this horrible group of "nice people" was started by the bitches Beki and Akina :c who fail to this day Beki+Akina+Saccaro: as a group they are three raving bitches and probably the best at bitching :l in fact, they're so hardcore bitch they could outbitch a female dog...that's some shit mmhhmm Noob Power Hour: an hour in xat where the dumbass bitch Elk and the wannabe fucker Akina make fun of noobs even though they themselves are noobs Dx Elk, Lynn, Sayomi (their groupies) - think they're all so wonderful... Unlike the rest of NK :( When in reality, they suck. Collette: A whiny bitch who couldn't deal with the fact her name was once on this list. She's also a whore who complains about Elijah 24/7. Akina -''' An old bitch who thinks she can go badass on anything and makes sites that always get taken away. 'Zero-' Don't get me STARTED on this self-raping dumbass. 'Tobi - '''Claims he was the original, his little sister plays sonic on here, The dude is OBSSESSED WITH HAVING SEX. Loves to cybur but claims he has changed when you bring it up only to ask you if he could fuck you 10 minutes later. Dude alawys has a excuse for a boner, claims his friends sent him a Yuri epsiode and that made him horny and then asked if he could fuck you. Used to date Salena, when they broke up 2 mins later he was trying to kiss some one named Alice, and you catch him on Porn xat side he claims some DUDE came over and put him on it, claiming this dude alawys comes into his house. '''Elk -'''Is a bitch with a stick so far up her ass busy trolling people she couldn't see her fiance was fucking over women behind her back because she wasn't worth it. He is probably the only boyfriend she'd have in roleplay and real life. She hides as beta in the pack because outside of the pack she knows she has no friends because she rides everyone's ass as she crys in the corner like an emo and write her depressing little poems. Elk is a bitch that can't stand to be wrong. Ever. When an argument is presented, she rages and fucking trolls you until you get sick of her annoying bitching and you just give up. For these reasons, most of this annoying cunt's "friends" actually hate her and her huge, annoying fucking mouth, and only stay acquainted with her in order to not get bitched at every second of their time online. In order to not be raged at by the motherfucker, you have to kiss her ass every second of every day and agree with everything she says. Also, laugh at her jokes, even if they're not funny of them are. Since thisignorant little bitch thinks that her "friends" actually like her, and the fact that none of them ever disagree with her, she has developed a god complex, and believes she is superior, making everyone hate her even more. This is a never-ending cycle, and the only way to stop her faggotry is if she becomes an hero or is b& from life . In the days following, nobody would attend her funeral, and everyone would instead throw a party on the same date that even her mother would attend. Correction. This bitch is no longer a mod. In fact. She was DEMODDED for bringing up shit that was true in person. And secondly, this BITCH would delete that god damned site before a person could count to ten if she owned it. If I were you. I'd pray she NEVER logged into it. ^^^^^ See? The fucking cunt even bitches about stuff when she asked people to write more about her. '''Beki -' A two-faced self centered bitch. She is also a fiance stealing whore. For a short time, she was a co-owner of Neko Kugyay, but that ended when she pissed off Kaitlyn by ruining the site. Since then, Beki has been banned over 9000 times because she never stops bitching and BAWWWW ing over shit that no one cares about. When this dumbass realizes that no one gives a flying fuck about her problems, she BAWWWWs some more and quits the site , only to come back a short time later. She is also a back-stabbing cunt that is constantly betraying everyone she knows in any way that you could imagine, so nobody really cares if she comes back. When she does,it is actually quite a disappointment. 'Kitsotomaru -' WE thought Hannibal was a player. 'Kaitlyn -' Annoying dictating whore, as well as previous site owner, who fucked up the site to a point of no repair pissed off Glace "[http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=white+trash Glace " below], so Glace unleashed her faggotry and lied to Bumblestar about over 9000 things, thus getting Kaitlyn "de-ownered". There is a good side for Kaitlyn now, though. Since losing her part as co-owner, she has realized that she has better things to be doing than sitting on the computer all day, and goes out and does things with real people. 'Bumblestar -' Main owner who couldn't give two shits about all three of her site franchises. Oh, she's also been diagnosed with "cancer" for over 9000 years now. '''Saccaro - Just. No. Zsa-Zsa: Alright, this little sleaze is like, the most annoying of all the people who exist on the NK Popout. She’s a twitchy, paranoid, obsessive, annoying little bitch who cling to the Naruto people like a leech and won’t get the fuck off. She’s currently engaged to Nen (a little bitch that’s hardly ever online,) and serves as the adopted daughter of Naruto and Sasuke; hence the reason why Sasuke’s partially suicidal and ceaselessly tries to kill himself through torture roleplays and pointless fights. She doesn’t know the term “shut the fuck up,” and is a major attention whore. My best advice to you is avoid this cock-sucker at all costs, or you’ll end up like Naruto and Sasuke: deprived, orphaned children. Caralynn Munnokhoi (or Number 4): Another one of those prim, lengthy-assed Hellhound role-players. She’s apart of that secretive, motherfucking dog race that has about seventeen current, and active role-players that are equivalent to a pile of shit in America’s standards. But of course, since her breed is SO FUCKING SECRETIVE, we know jack shit about her. We only assume she has aids and will murder you with her blue waffle if you attempt to get too close to her. Sasuke Uchiha: '''A faggot, who fails at trolling, and gets butthurt over small things. '''Cieran Manyu (Number 2): This guy exasperates me to no end. He thinks he’s the fucking shit because he can type like he’s in the 1800’s in England. He’s apart of that secretive Hellhound race, along with Caralynn, Nen, and Mahogany. Although he’s a fabulous role-player, he always makes you feel dumb whenever you talk to him in bracket land and it’s just really annoying. Don’t even BOTHER to engage him into a fight, both in or outside rping. He’ll just troll you without you knowing it, and in the end, you’ll just feel stupid. Brason - This guy who was originally with Lynn in The Pack but crawled back to The Chapter after lying to it, and thinks he can wiggle his little ass into anything and be a manwhore and have sex with all of the high ranked girls just so he can fit in. Salena -''' A friendly bitch. She clings to The Pack and tries to sound tough. In reality she has no friends and needs to get over it and quit. 'Zen -' Zen just an asshole who claims to be gay but who really even knows!? We all know he never gets on probably cause he hates us all. Zen would throw Glace into moving traffic any time of day if he wanted to because he's such a motherfucking asshole who only talks to people if they have something he thinks is useful. Wonder how Zen got ownership to neko kugyay? He sucked his head into Bumble's ass so far that's how <--- Actually, Kaitlyn made him an owner with Bumble's permission, then Zen betrayed her when she was de-ownered. Zen hates anyone who stands up to him. Even though Glacier often tries to tolerate the whores ass, whenever he does get online hes all, "Lol you're a bitch leave me alone." Zen can go fuck himself however because he doesn't deserve ownership to neko kugyay because he is never online and is always probably home in real life crying to himself how the only people he can at least try to make friends with are internet people, when in fact most people are sick of his bullshit and hate his guts. Whenever he does get online though he enjoys blowing Salena off and being an asshole to most everyone in the Pack, or just anyone in general. Zen is obessed in real life with the "mister Watervliet pagent". WHO THE FUCK CARES IF PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE "ATTRACTIVE ENOUGH" FOR A PAGENT. PAGENTS ARE FOR PUSSIES. Oh wait, that's right, Zen HAS a pussy. His ass is so stretched from the gay bitch dicks he sticks up there. Zen's a bitch. Period. '''Betrayal - '''Since GLACIER failed at editing this shit I will like a boss. Betrayal is one huge bitch. Not only did she ditch me for Sayomi, see below as the amazing whore whom Im about to also edit. She also blew me off for the retarded wolf lands. Really now. I was her TOP bitch and she just drove me away. Then she comes to our family and is all antisocial. Call me emo? Call up this slut. She'll tell you real emotions. Her relationship in humanhood failed in a barn, and it failed worse with my BROTHER. Friends dont do that to one another!!! '''Sayomi - '''Since Elk failed at editing this I will cause IM ON A BOAT. Sayomi used to be my like whore or something I don't even know then whore ditched me for Betrayal just cause I didn't show up for a while. Excuuuse me!? Bitch please. You just don't go ditch a bitch for another. That just ain't right. Amazing, cough. Yeah right. I mean the whore is barely ever not AFK and when she is it's only to stick her nose in others business. And she's a total hustler- I mean she has, what, 12 boyfriends and 13 wives!? And we ALL know she had a '''SECERT LOVE AFFAIR with Zen to get ownership. She was so close to Zen their lips touched. Literally. Zen had a gay crush on this flaming female(COUGH COUGH FEMALE) Her eyes were so serpent it sent Zen into a frenzy. (: Mikki - A bitchy whore who keeps saying she wants to get pregnant in real life. She'll fuck anything that has a dick- and maybe her toast gets buttered on the other side too, if you know what I'm saying. She never follows the rules but if shes buddy buddy with enough people she gets out of whatever the hell she wants. She was banned but got unbanned and now shares the detals of her sex life and hell knows what else with the rest of chat as she pleases. Glace - Hated by members within and out of the pack, this whore is probably the worst of all of the basement-dwelling, no-life faggots on Neko Kugyay. A two-faced, stuck up little twit. Don't get involved with her; being the manipulative little whore she is, she'll lie and get you fucked up. She also has a nine foot long pole up her ass. Also, if you fight her, you're guaranteed to lose. This little bitch comes with special powers and god-modding to boot. You attack? DEFLECTED. She attacks, you dodge? OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH A GOD-MODDER. In most of her attacks, she'll include a little "attack is impossible to dodge." Glace is also one of the most god-awful sights to behold in real life, god forbid you ever see what she looks like, and she sucks major dick at singing. It's a wonder she would even post videos of that terrible noise coming out of her annoying fucking mouth. Leafedvine - What is there to NOT fucking hate about this stupid motherfucker? Everything at Kugyay was cool, fine, then all of a sudden Leafedvine crawls out of his mother's vagina where he's been hiding for who-fucking-KNOWS how long, and him and Owl are all fucking chill and shit. Now he's a goddamn CO-OWNER of Kugyay, and he doesn't do shit. Owlstar puts him on a fucking pedestal like he's a fucking god or some shit. I'm sure Owlstar is the only person at fucking Kugyay that ACTUALLY likes him. Sure, anyone can cuddle up and kiss his ass andpretend to be his friendv, but everyone knows that it's only because he's now a co-owner so he expects to be treated like he actually matters, even thoughthe site, let alone the rest of the fucking world could do without his dumb ass being in it. Since he has this alllll figured out, he can act like an immature little faggot and prance around like a cocky little bitch because he has immunity to any punishment whatsoever. He has a stick up his ass about anything that he hasno control over . He'll make you stop doing anything just because he can, and then he'll do the exact same thing right after you do it. This little faggot boy doesn't deserve to be a co-owner, and everyone knows it. All he does is be an immature little jackass on the xat chat and he does nothing to improve the site whatsoever. On top of all the shit that has already been stated, he's an ugly little weirdo in real life, too. He adds all sorts of weird furfags to his friends list, so we can assume he's a furry yiffer, and he has a pikachu hoodie that he probably wears everywhere he goes because he's that much of a fucking loser. When he's not out being a jackass in public with his pikachu hoodie or being a fucking dictator on Neko Kugyay,he can be found in his mother's basementfapping to furry porn and crying because the only friends he can make are all on Teh Internetz. Griffin/Jimmy - Whiney ass who won't get his head out of his own ass for no longer then 2 seconds. He is constantly bitching about nothing and needs to learn to shut his stupid mouth shut. NO MEANS FUCKING NO STUPID. Uchihafang - GOD. No. No. No. No. Hug? No. no. NO. Everyone loves me <3 NO. Foxxiness - A SILLY BITCH WHO CANT DRAW FOR SHIT, THINKS TO MUCH OF HERSELF. LESBIAN WHO NEEDS TO COME OUT OF THE CLOSET. WE ALL KNOW IT. AND SO DO YOU. SO COMMON OUT, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA HAVE CHAISES BABIES. She just wants in Chaise's pants. :"D Chaise - Since someone keeps erasing my shit, I erase theirs. Yes I know who's doing it now. But Chaise is a lesbian, as I have stated 7 times, and she needs too admit. Get your girl. She also is a major noob who needs too tune up her abilities. Jailey - A manwhore ignores everyone. A shitty person in general. Kaito - Depressed, won't listen if you bitch at him. Gets pissed eaisly. A real jackass in general. Fenris - You wanted a hate comment? Fine. You're a complete cunt Hotake- The biggest Manwhore on neko kugyay. His theme is "I am not a whore". He's a huge power-player and thinks hes beast cuz hes a ninja. Hotaka is also obessed with Naruto, and thinks it's the best thing in the whole wide world. He's got one of the hottest girls on NK (Flower) and can't even SAVE her when she's in trouble, and yet he can dodge everything like a boss irp due to his mystic ninja powas. He think's he's so goddamn smart, when half the people on Neko are more intelligent, such as Beki, who's amazingly self centered. Believing he's better than everyone, he will attack people and use his awesome powers of noobosity - On the plus side, Hotaka is baller as fuck with Pokemon, but is that really a good thing? Hotaka sucks up to the pack, and yearns to be a member himself. Bailey- Bailey is an owner of Neko Kugyay. She doesn't really do anything though. In fact I don't know why she's an owner. She still doesn't do anything now, even though Zen is obviously not going to come back to work out anything on the site. Bailey sits on xat and only members people and then spaces. Chances are all of these people she members are the newest whores or trollers of Neko Kugyay. Or they're Mikki's newest fuck job of the day. Who knows. Bailey is a horrible owner also because she has retarded ass moderators who sit on the chat and don't really moderate. Salena did a good job by hacking the xat and fucking that shit up even worse. But then Bailey made a new xat and all of that jolly stuff so its back to normal with the whores invading. Sayomi is the best owner Neko Kugyay has currently, because Bailey doesn't do a damn thing and Zen is just never online. Even though Sayomi doesn't really pay much attention on Neko Kugyay's xat at least she does take charge when she's there and doesn't sit there like, “la la la I wonder whats going on!” and do nothing about it. Other than the fact Bailey is a low life retarded owner who probably has no life other than sitting there making the xat just burn in her presence, and also saying “Gtg” whenever someones trying to talk to her, Bailey at least has SOME amount of a brain and is sensible at SOME times to try and talk to. Emy - A man. Rosalie - A man. Kastosi: AND AARON WAS ALL. THEN I WAS ALL. AND NO I DONT CARE ABOUT HOW HORRID YOUR DAY WAS ELK. DAMN. SHUT UP AND LETS TALK ABOUT ME. Lynn - Lynn is a subliminal bitch. She won't yell at your face but she'll sure as hell bust your head in with a pole. Her current job is getting whored on by random males, and storing shit in peoples caves and crying over Brason who left her dirty little ass. Whore move there. Quite the alpha you are. Last I heard you couldn't even save yourself from damnation. And your the SAVIOR. Ironic much? Thought so. Fire - Don't even get me fucking started. Can you say man whore any clearer? Everyone one of his chick friends is his fling. I mean by fucking god, he cybered with Mikki. THATS PRETTY LOW DUDE. Oh by the way Fire if your reading this, KEEP YOUR RELATIONSHIP SHIT TOO THE REAL WORLD AND NOT SPLATTERED ACROSS MY FACEBOOK NEWS PAGE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HORSE YOUR DATING. KEEP IT TOO REAL LIFE, MORON. Rain: What can you not say about this freaking bitch? This whore will try to noobishly kill you if you make her mad about the single little tinyest thing. shes a freaking overly senstive spazz. Zoe/Itayell/Hotakura: a delf centered emo wanna be. All of her accounts fear love yet she goes and has sex with EVERY guy on NK :c she also falls in love in two weeks, fucks, then ditches to a new account for new sex. x3 she constantly complains and whines, and is seen as a "whore" by many e_e she's a dming whore and falls in love with people irl -man stealer fosho- Yua: Lesbooo. Shes a freaking whore that gets on everyones nerves. Dating Yuki. Need I say more? Ink- An faggot who needs to go die in a hole with all his cock sucking friends. Because they are the only action he gets even though he tries to ask people to DM 24/7. Why? Because he can't get shit irl with his ugly ass and oversized ego. Yes, he spams pictures of himself naked like he has something to show. He needs to get a life and realize most people want him to die in a hole. Responsible Tim: This noob will OWN your ass. He can troll for hours on end with no stopping, but at least he has more brains than the rest of the NK folks. he can keep em busy for awhile. I'm sure he jacks off while hes whining about how people keep clearing his pictures on doodle. he's nk's offical troll. Hannibal/Tera - Hannibal is Tera, and Tera is Hannibal, if you can't see that then you're a blind little whore. Tera is a lying little slut who's obessed with Kitso in real life, to the point that he had to quit due to her stalking. (Note: He quit for five months) Hannibal was only created so Tera would seem more "special", with Hannibal's constant raving and expressing of his love feelings for the little prick who can't role-play for shit. Hannibal is constantly at the pack's chat, and only gets on when Tera is on Facebook. Tera can never "get on Neko" because her "XAT" name is Hannibal, and she still is trying to get people to believe they're not the same. Tera claims to be in a poor, abusive foster family in real life, when really, she's got a rather weathy BLOOD family, that she lives with, which includes her dad, step mom, and her sister Melissa. Tera never goes on the computer, because her dad "bans it". Tera also can't tell her parents about her secret relationship with Kitso because dating someone half-across the continent is "against family regulations". ,> Lordress: Don't even get me started on this egotiscial bitch. She gets chick-boners over torture, blood and guts. I sware, shes probably addicted to S&M. Her best friend is Ericson but it turns out Ericson is just secretly her, so nobody freaking likes her, everyone just pretends so she won't go all crazy-bitch on their asses and cut them into tiny pieces. She also likes to think she can outsmart everyone, but the only thing she can out-wit is a RAT. She doesn't get on NK much anymore because I guess she figured out no one likes her there. shes probably busy masterbating to the Yaoi shit she writes. it used to be all over her deviantart but her mommy found it and took it down- thank fucking god. So she probably writes it for her own personal enjoyment now. Max/Tigerstar: He is just everywhere. Ya that's Tiggy for you It's good to know you all love each other Category:GROUP SECTION: